1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner system for buildings which is capable of effecting a heat exchange with ventilation.
2. Prior Art
There are known various building air conditioner systems which comprise a pair of passageways defined within a window frame so that fresh air, as it flows through one of the passages, is subjected to a heat exchange relation with a heat transferring medium, such as hot water or cold water flowing through the other passageway. The fresh air thus heated or cooled is discharged into an interior space or room through outlets defined in the window frame.
One known building air conditioner system is disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-open Publication (Kokai) No. 59-74443 published on Apr. 26, 1984. According to the disclosed air conditioner system, a ventilator with a built-in heat exchanger is supported by a window frame between a header or a sill and a transom for effecting ventilation with heat exchange. The ventilator thus attached is exposed to an interior space or room and hence is unsightly to view. It may be too noisy, collects dust, and interferes with activities of occupants of the room. Furthermore, since fresh air is introduced into the room through outlets defined in the transom, it is difficult to create an air circulation in an area disposed below the transom. As a result, a uniform air circulation in the room and a uniform room temperature distribution is difficult to achieve.